


100 Batimentos Por Minuto

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Feelings Realization, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Estou certo de que meu coração bate bem mais do que 100 vezes por minuto quando nado ou quando você está por perto, mas também estou certo de que 100 é o seu número da sorte."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka





	100 Batimentos Por Minuto

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Estou certo de que meu coração bate bem mais do que 100 vezes por minuto quando nado ou quando você está por perto, mas também estou certo de que 100 é o seu número da sorte.

 _100 metros livres_ — você percorre essa distância como se ela não fosse nada, uma ida de 50 metros mais uma volta de 50 metros, seus braços se movem com rapidez, suas pernas parecem prestes a flutuar, sua cabeça emerge a cada segundo como uma fênix aquática.

 _Fênix aquática_ — tal criatura existe no mundo da fantasia?

Não importa, eu poderia inventar 100 criaturas malucas para associá-las à sua magnificência no nado livre e outras 100 palavras para descrever o que você faz comigo quando olha pra mim, quando nos beijamos sob a ótica das estrelas na superfície de um mar sem fim.

Eu poderia colher 100 hortênsias, as flores que possuem a cor dos seus olhos, poderia escalar um terço da Torre de Tóquio e gritar para todo o Japão o quanto eu amo você — seriam 11 metros a mais do que 100, mas não faz diferença.

Pois como eu disse antes, meu coração bate mais do que 100 vezes por minuto quando você está por perto.


End file.
